Rosanna
|image = S1e2 Rosanna in tears.png |first = Tourist Trapped |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |voice = Grey DeLisle |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = |personality = |birthday = |occupation = |alliance = |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |pets = |friends = Reginald Hank Hank's wife Shmipper and Smabble Unnamed fisherman with glasses |minions = |enemies = Stan Pines |likes = Gideon Gleeful (formerly) Sev'ral Timez |dislikes = Marriage jokes |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Oh, Reginald!" |fate = Possibly engaged}} Rosanna is Reginald's girlfriend and a resident of Gravity Falls. History Season 1 She and Reginald are first seen eating at a picnic table during the opening scene of "Tourist Trapped." She is fully introduced when Reginald tries to propose to her in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," while the two are boating together at Lake Gravity Falls. However, they are interrupted by Stan, who bothers them with a cynical joke regarding marriage. She is seen angrily leaving the re-opening of the Wax Museum of Mystery in "Headhunters." In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," she and Reginald are both seen putting money into Stan's "Sack of Mystery," and then later seen walking to the Tent of Telepathy and watching Gideon's show, where Rosanna catches Gideon's cape when he throws it to the audience. This causes a minor scuffle among some of the older women. She also seen eating at the restaurant where Gideon and Mabel are having their date. Rosanna is seen in "Irrational Treasure," watching the Pioneer Day ceremony headed by Pacifica and cheering along with everyone else when Mabel Pines starts a patriotic chant. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," she and Reginald attend the Mystery Fair and ride the Tunnel of Love and Corndogs. In "Boss Mabel," she is among the tourists scared out of the Mystery Shack by the Gremloblin. In "The Deep End," she is seen at the Gravity Falls Pool in a purple bikini. She attends the Sev'ral Timez concert at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet in "Boyz Crazy," hiding her eyes with sunglasses and wearing a "Sev'ral Timez" T-shirt. In "Gideon Rises," Rosanna is among the crowd when Stan unmasks Gideon as a fraud. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," she attends the "Mystery Shack is Back" party. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality she is stacked in Bill's throne. Personality Rosanna is deeply in love with her boyfriend Reginald, and dislikes attacks on romance. She appears to enjoy fishing and, before he was revealed to be a fraud, Gideon Gleeful's performances. She is a fan of the boy band Sev'ral Timez, though she may be ashamed to admit this. Appearance Rosanna is a thin young hispanic woman with light brown skin, black eyes, and long dark magenta-colored hair going down to her hips. She is usually seen wearing a light purple shirt, navy blue short shorts, and black shoes. Sightings es:Rosanna pl:Rosanna ru:Розаннa Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Adults